


Brighter Than Starlight [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, BOFA Fix-It, Character Death Fix, F/M, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tauriel and Kíli manage to fall in love even though they're both socially awkward turtles. (Figuratively speaking. This is not actually a turtle!AU.)</p><p>Story written by Garafthel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than Starlight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brighter Than Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675607) by [garafthel (sister_wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel). 



 

Music:

"The Fairest of All Yarrow (New Version)" by Kate Rusby, from 10

 

Length:

33 minutes, 23 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 31 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Brighter%20Than%20Starlight%20by%20Garafthel.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015081903.zip)


End file.
